Nobody's Drabbles
by Mikell
Summary: A series of 200 word, narrative drabbles. I've deliberately left out names and dialogue (in most), to practice and improve my narrative characterization. ("Tell" is the exception, being 100% dialogue.) Random topics. Mostly set in the 2k3 series, with occasional references to the 2k7 movie.
1. 1 Tell

**A/N: Well... it's been a while, hasn't it? I won't bore you with the reasons why; if you're interested, you can read my profile. I hope you enjoy reading these silly little 200 word drabbles as much as I've enjoyed writing them.**

**I, of course, own no Turtles save for my dear pet Kame (Kah-may), and our latest addition, Squirt. Since Nick has been spreading mutagen around willy-nilly, I had high hopes for them, but so far they remain ordinary turtles.**

**Many thanks to the gals and guys of Fanfic Legit, a Facebook group, for your support, and also the members of Turtle Talk, who provide me with enough Turtle love to keep me sane. :)**

* * *

_~Tell~_

"So, who's gonna tell him?"

"Not me. You did it. _You_ tell him, Chucklehead."

"Nuh-uh. You pushed me. It wasn't my fault!"

"Well, if you two hadn't been messing around in my lab in the first place, it wouldn't have happened!"

"And if _you_ had kept the door closed, they wouldn't have been in your lab."

"Yeah! You know how much I like shiny things!"

"Oh, so this is my fault now?"

"We don't call ya 'Genius' fer nothing!"

"No. It's not your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. It was an accident. But somebody has to tell Sensei."

"Why don't _you_ tell him, Fearless? You're the leader."

"Oh sure, I'm your leader _now. _Why don't _you_ tell him? You started it."

"I did not!"

"You pushed me!"

"You were bein' a chucklehead! Besides, I was just gettin' ya away from that button. You could've blown up the whole Lair!"

"I would not. That button wouldn't blow up the Lair…"

"Which button? And why were you pushing buttons in my lab, anyway?"

"The big red one by the desk."

"That's the alarm system."

"Oh."

"So, who's gonna tell him?"

"My sons?"

"Oh! Hi, Sensei. We, um… have something to tell you."


	2. 2 Sleep

**A/N: This morning, I found Kame in the laundryroom. Downstairs. Which means he navigated the (wooden) stairs without me hearing him. O.o Maybe he IS a ninja...  
**

* * *

_~Sleep~_

When they were small, he watched them sleep sometimes.

He didn't know then, that human parents often stand over cribs in the night, checking for the subtle movement, the faint sigh of breath moving in and out of tiny lungs. He was drawn instinctively, impulsively, irresistibly, to stand and watch as their miniature plastrons rose and fell, in the depth of darkness when all was quiet save for the occasional echo of air in the pipes or the soft rumble of a distant train. It wasn't fear that drove him to the irrational vigil, he told himself. He knew how fragile life was, and accepted whatever fate would bring. It was simply concern.

He resisted the urge to shift, to ease the slight tension gathering in his lower back, preferring to direct his energies to the light meditative state that allowed him to sit, motionless, for hours. Every sense was attuned to the faint sound of sweet breath, being drawn with an effort and released reluctantly. He told himself it wasn't fear. The finite nature of life was something he'd made peace with long ago. It was simply concern.

They were grown now, and still, he watched them sleep sometimes.


	3. 3 Oliphant

_~Oliphant~_

When he first saw the creature, his brothers came immediately to mind. The youngest loved animals of all kinds, and this one… well this was something special. He watched as it swayed, lumbering through the jungle, and a familiar but forgotten word came to mind. _Oliphant_, that's what they were called, the fantasy, bred-for-war cousins of this real life behemoth. The genius had read to them and though he'd feigned only polite interest, the story was one of loyalty and honor and it had stayed with him.

The others would love this. The youngest would be near bursting with excitement. The reader would rattle facts off like a living encyclopedia, and the fighter would watch, the way he was watching now, gauging distance, calculating reaction time, estimating the ways in which the creature could be used as a means to his end.

Even as he considered strategies, an impatient circus worker prodded it with a sharp stick, causing the creature to grunt, a near-human sound of pain. His eyes narrowed, and the plan adjusted. A bound, a swipe from a razor-sharp blade, and the man stood, staring, at his newly-shortened stick, completely unaware of the passenger, or the elephant's gratitude.


	4. 4 Love

**A/N: Events, ie, Leo being kidnapped by the live statues, refer to the 2007 TMNT movie.  
**

* * *

_~Love~_

He loves his brother, even if he wouldn't call it love. He loves the way the Leader always has a plan. How he's always thinking, _always._ He loves that he cares enough to nag, even though it drives him crazy at times, so crazy that he _doesn't _think; he's not Fearless after all, and not thinking makes him say things he doesn't mean to say, or hit things he doesn't mean to hit.

He loves knowing that, if he ever does go too far to make it home again, his brother will be there to look after the others. He loves his brother's precise ways, his ridiculously neat room, his chronic need for perfection. He loves that he came home again after his training, even if he'll never admit it. The family just wasn't the same without him. The predictability is the team's anchor, he discovered, when it returned.

Even when his brother drives him to the edge of fury, even when he gets more-honorable-than-thou over some ridiculous point, he loves his brother. He just won't admit it. Not out loud. When the monster took his brother, _then_ his love made itself heard. A brother's love is spoken through vengeance.


	5. 5 Psychology

_~Psychology~_

He watched them with new eyes that morning. During pre-breakfast training, his caffeine-deprived mind focused on the movements necessary to keep from being pounded into paste by his irritatingly wide-awake brothers, but now, sipping his second mug, the synapses were firing. He could see the book coming alive. _The narcissist is solely focused on his or her own needs, _the recently-retrieved-from-the-dump book of Psychology read. _While most people have some narcissistic traits, the true narcissist is completely self-focused._

He watched as his brother snatched the milk, even though his bowl was still half filled with cereal, and winced as the youngest protested, loudly, and insincerely, that it wasn't _him_ who scratched the motorcycle, why didn't he lay off already? The eldest intervened with a heavy sigh. The book used lengthy technical terms for chronic untruth and for controlling behavior, too. Maybe after another cup of coffee, he'd remember the clinical terms… He swirled the brown liquid to cool it, and took another sip. _Dysfunctional_, the book called people like them. Unable to take part in normal social interactions. Yep, that sounded about right. He smiled, sipped, and decided to dump the book in the trash.


	6. 6 Freedom

**A/N: This one seems particularly appropriate to post today. It's my bestie, Laura's birthday. In October of last year, Laura passed away from complications related to her diabetes. There's a song that goes... I am free to run... I am free to dance... I am free.**

**This one's for Laura Kim, one of the bravest people I've ever known.**

* * *

_~Freedom~_

He ran because it felt like flying. His feet barely touched the rooftops, and when he sprang from a ledge, somersaulting to the next surface, he never felt freer. They were one, he and his brothers, with the shadows. The darkness lay like a cloak, like a cape, shielding them from enemy eyes, and it set them free. Free to chase each other over the rooftops, daring each other with insane acrobatics, trying to out-do one another with every crazy stunt, seeing just how high they could jump, how far they could leap. They showed off, typical teenagers, while moving like wraiths through the night, unseen, unheard, unnoticed by the human population who bustled about, oblivious, below.

He ran because out here, in the twilight between the stars above and the City lights below, his brothers beside him, was his place, their place. Even with the caution that kept them within sight of one another, the danger that necessitated their skills in silence and invisibility, he was safest, because his brothers were with him and he was a ninja in his element, hidden in the shadows, cloaked in the darkness. When he was running, he flew, and he was free.


	7. 7 Speechless

_~Speechless~_

Accept the cup, with a slight bow, not easy in the _seiza_ position, kneeling at the low table. Breathe in incense. Ignore the cramps threatening from the unfamiliar pose. Remember to admire the beauty of the cup, taking a moment to savor the scent of the tea and the appreciation of the company, before taking a sip. Return the cup with another bow. Watch as the others do the same, and experience a sudden surge of warmth, realizing that they are savoring the company as well, enjoying not only the novelty of teaching the formal intricacies of the Way of the Tea to their new friend, but enjoying the company of someone they've begun to get to know, not just any human, but April.

Watch as the Master finishes the most formal part of the ceremony, and notice how carefully he handles the worn ceramic, bamboo and cloth pieces. Make a mental note to ask about the set, as it appears old and is obviously precious to him, and you've been instructed that the instruments are often passed down through the family. Meet his eyes, read the acceptance and approval. Feel, for the first time, a part of their world.

* * *

**A/N: Trying something a little new- putting my A/N at the bottom so as not to interfere with the flow of the piece.**

**This is intended to be set in the 2k3 series, but I suppose it could have been the 2k12. I admit I'm not a big fan of the new show, but I was surprised to find that teen-April is the least objectionable change so far.**

EDIT: It occurred to me after posting, to share the title of the fic that contributed to the inspiration for this piece. _Getting to Know You_ by Vaeru is well-written, fun, and intriguing. Please PM and pester her mercilessly to update it.  
Thank you. :)  



	8. 8 Balance

**A/N: 2k3 series. The episode referred to is _The Darkness on the Edge of Town_, and is from Season 1. My take on Splinter's thoughts as his boys head out to discover the source of a blackout that has plunged all of Manhattan into darkness.  
**

* * *

_~Balance~_

He knew, when they headed up to find out why the City above had been plunged into darkness, what would happen. He knew his eldest would focus on the mission, leading them into dire trouble, and back out again. He knew the rebel would question and push and keep the Leader on his toes. He knew the scientist would take the opportunity to explore, and the youngest would see the possibilities for play that the blackness offered.

He knew they would stop to play, enjoying a rare few moments of freedom to move about on the streets, unseen by unfriendly eyes. He knew they would soon find the source of the calamity and throw themselves, without thought, into a deadly battle. He meditated upon all of this, wondering at the complexity of the bonds between the four, and allowing the worry to melt away, knowing they would work as a team, as always, the Leader keeping them focused, and the Joy keeping their hearts soft.

He knew that they would find and solve the problem. He knew that the four of them, whether on skateboards or in the shadows, would look after one another. He knew they would find balance.


	9. 9 Books

**A/N: Having homeschooled for 3 years, I can tell you; you'll never learn as much as when you take up the teaching of another.**

* * *

_~Books~_

From as early as he could remember, books were a source of fascination for him. The dark marks on the page, that fell into an order as his father learned, and then taught them the letters. They learned Japanese first, because that's what his father knew, but in time, he taught them to read English, with its new sounds and meanings. When the genius of the group had managed to bring their first television to life, and discovered captioning, the words became clearer. Their Master, like his Master before him, was bilingual, but the Romaji letters were new to him, and so he learned with his sons.

He thought, upon reflection, that they had learned more quickly because they were learning along with him. He studied into the night, to keep ahead of their studies, and that in itself was motivation. Whatever was in the books that held their father's fascination was worth having, and he wanted it. They all did. The love had stayed with them, and even now, when it was late and television's offerings were mindless noise, four favorite spots, on the couch and chairs and floor, would be occupied, and the only sounds were pages turning.


	10. 10 Expression

_~Expression~_

The moment he saw the expression, he knew something was wrong. The muscles in her face moved differently from his and his brothers'. The others seemed oblivious, sometimes, a fact that never ceased to amaze and amuse him. He, the gruffest of the four, could sometimes read her better than the naturally observant scientist, or the emotionally sensitive youngest. Even the Leader, with his constant attention to detail, sometimes missed the subtleties of her moods.

He almost asked, but the presence of his brothers stopped him. Appearing too attentive would lead to teasing. He had a reputation to uphold, after all, and appearing to understand women, well, that would be almost too much to bear. After a moment's consideration, he reached out and bapped the back of the youngest's head, eliciting a startled yelp of protest. He smirked as he saw the tension melt away into laughter.

He caught his father's approving nod from the corner of his eye. Amazing, how their Sensei always knew exactly what his sons were doing at any given moment. He'd learned observation from a true Master after all. He snagged a piece of the dwindling pizza and settled back, content to enjoy the moment.

* * *

**A/N: The prompt was "facial expressions", and was linked to a fascinating book, a collection of facial expressions for artists. I picked one, and went with it. He surprised me by taking over, and those surprises are often my best writing. :)  
**


	11. 11 Hunting

_~Hunting~_

His fingers flew over the keys, the computer giving up its secrets to him as readily as the Universe revealed them to his Master. This was his meditation, his communication with the larger World. The answer was there, at his fingertips, if he could just find the Zen mode in which to seek it out. With a brother missing, concentration was hard to come by.

His fingers moved faster still, chasing the data trail. Aha! There it was. Elusive, but to his trained eye, it was the telltale movement of his prey. He zoomed in on the link, following the flicker. It dodged and dove into the digital underbrush, desperate to evade him, but he had twenty-plus years of ninja training on his side. He was the hunter, and he wasn't going to let it escape.

With a click, he completed the hunt, dragging the file into a folder on his desktop. It was a mere glimpse, a flash of green and brown, a rare image captured by a street camera, but it was enough. He would've smirked with satisfaction, but there was still the retrieval. The time for meditation was over. It was time to bring his brother home.


	12. 12 Idol

_~Idol~_

Meeting his hero, Silver Sentry, was his chance to be famous. He didn't care about the accolades so much, the press releases, the photo shoots and the admirers, but to be recognized, just once, for the hard work he and his brothers put in for the City. To have some kid run up to him on the street and ask for an autograph. To not have every single person they met run away screeching about monsters and aliens. To be accepted. Was that so much to ask?

Spending time with Sentry, he started to see the downside. Being a celebrity meant always being on stage, on display, in the spotlight, and no one could get close, for fear an enemy would use them to get to you. It didn't take long to figure out that he preferred his family, his brothers and their new sister, to a crowd of cheering fans any day. His big brothers had always been his heroes. He had a pretty awesome Ninja Master for a dad. His sister was one of the smartest people he'd ever met, save for his genius brother. He was a ninja, and that was enough. Fame, he decided, was overrated.


	13. 13 Flowers

_~Flowers~_

Flowers. He stared at the stunning arrangement with a deep and abiding sense of disgust. It was bad enough that those creatures had snuck past his guards, not even bothering to knock anyone out, slipped into his private lab, and stolen the technology he was sure would lead to their downfall, but they had the audacity, the gall, to leave behind a gift.

Not the gift he _really_ wanted of course. What he really wanted was a sample of their unique DNA, to further his research and understand why their mutation didn't deteriorate, why their unnatural physiology held up, despite the aliens' meddlesome intervention into the path of their existence. No, they'd left him _flowers._ And a note, he noticed with a scowl. He considered the arrangement. Daisies. Carnations. Baby's breath. No threatening exotic species. In fact, he suspected they'd come from the shop on the corner of Bleeker and Third. In their signature colors, too. Typical.

He sneered, taking the note. No powder, no residue to indicate the presence of a chemical trap. He opened the envelope, tugging the small card from its paper prison, noting the Leader's familiar, elegant script. He read, and swore.

"_Better luck next time_."

* * *

**A/N: This one was extremely satisfying to write.  
I'm afraid I enjoy tormenting the good Agent just a little TOO much... because this is my favorite so far.  
**


	14. 14 Trust

**A/N: **In the 2k3 episode, _Tale of Master Yoshi_, Leonardo recounts Splinter's first encounter with Tang Shen and Mashimi. As the rat ventured into the kitchen seeking a tidbit, Mashimi made to slice him with a katana, but Tang Shen stopped him, and gave Splinter a slice of the _kabu_ (a kind of Japanese turnip, used in salads), to eat.

* * *

~_Trust_~

Before he knew anything else, he knew hunger, and fear. Hunger drove him out into the open, and fear kept him alive. The big blue above made the fear sharp, so instinct took him to safer places, already occupied by humans. They were unpredictable but mostly harmless.

He knew where food could be found, if he were quick and silent. He scented the soft plant one human wore in her hair. She was safe enough. He started forward. He didn't know the other was there, didn't know his mistake, until, with a _swish_, the fear screamed to life. _Run!_ Too late, but the sharp stopped a hair's breadth from his neck.

He heard human sounds. The sharp and the fear went away, and a hand holding a bit of _kabu _appeared_._ (_Human! Run!_) cried the fear, but the hunger was stronger. He sat nibbling, alert, curious about the feeling. Strange… Not hunger. Not fear. This was new in his world, and good, like a safe place with a full belly. He didn't have the wit then, to call the feeling by name. When he changed, he remembered, and taught his sons the word for what he learned from her: Trust.


	15. 15 Sanctuary

**A/N:** Dear "Guest": Thanks, so much for your kind reviews. You made me spit beverage with your response to "Tell". I love it when readers spot details that even I didn't pick up on. :D

And on to today's chapter. Even ninjas lose their way sometimes...

* * *

_~Sanctuary~_

It was the wrong place. April didn't have a cat, and the couch that the small black animal perched upon, arching its back and hissing, wasn't familiar. Adrenaline spiked, and years of hissed warnings, _you must not be seen!_ echoed in his mind. He _thought_ he knew the way; they'd made the trip to their friend's apartment several times. He'd traveled before in the company of brothers, guided by the genius' natural navigation skill. This time he'd come alone, and he'd mistaken another unlocked window for hers.

Fortunately, the room was empty in the silence of night. He wasn't seen by some unwary human shuffling to the kitchen for a glass of water, only the cat, whose luminous eyes glowed in the moonlight. He backed out of the window and disappeared up the fire escape, his presence only a fast-fading feline memory. Landing lightly on the right fire escape, he took a moment, this time, to glance through the glass, before dropping to the floor without a sound. Familiarity slowed the rapid pace of his heart, its beat elevated by the near-miss. April's startled look melted into welcome, and the world shifted back into its rightful place. He was home.


	16. 16 Respite

~Respite~

Tonight, he decided, he wouldn't save anyone. Not a single soul. He would respond to no women's screams. No shouts for help. He would perch here, above the humans' world, and let them deal with their own problems for a change. Let the police handle it. He didn't care. He sat, leaning back against the familiar post of the water tower, and watched the stars. Somewhere, out there, the worst enemy they'd ever faced floated, frozen in time and space, unable to touch them, or anyone else, ever again. The alien was imprisoned, but his influence was being felt, light years below, in the City he'd tried to conquer.

He shifted, catching himself listening to the faint hum of traffic, and listening for a cry that would mean he was needed. He shook his head. Just couldn't get free of that hero complex, even up here. Even tonight. He settled more firmly against the post, deliberately tuning out the night sounds. His brother was leaving in the morning. The City he'd sacrificed so much for, which his family had sacrificed _everything_ for, could do without him for one night. Tonight he would hold his silent vigil for his brother's broken soul.

* * *

**A/N:** Again, for those who might not be familiar with the 2k3 TMNT:

In the 2k3 series, Leonardo makes the decision to blow up a spaceship containing himself, his family, Karai, and the Utrom Shredder. They are saved at the last instant by the intervention of the Utroms, but Leo considers the incident, in which his family were all desperately injured, a personal failure. His anger and self-recrimination leads Splinter to send him to The Ancient One for further training and to find peace. I often wondered how Raphael felt about Leo's leaving, and thought he'd be most impacted by the absence.


	17. 18 Laundry

~_Laundry_~

Knowing a human close up was still a novel experience. He watched, puzzled, as she piled clothes into the white box. Sweat trickled fascinatingly down her neck. He and his brothers didn't sweat as much, and they didn't have hair to curl and cling to their skin. He remembered the admonishment about asking personal questions and resisted the urge to ask if it tickled. Instead, he asked what she was doing, and was rewarded with a chance to help.

Later, he explained to his brothers that clothes, a uniquely human penchant, needed to be bathed regularly. The oldest feigned disinterest, but nodded thoughtfully. The Genius pondered a moment and explained, in great detail, about dust mites and some unpronounceable, invisible specks that populated human bodies. The warrior smirked and asked if he'd folded her panties, earning himself a reproachful glare and ten flips, since their father happened to overhear.

Grinning, he retreated to his room, to ponder this new information. She washed her clothes with a horror of dirt, yet visited them regularly in the sewer, without fear of the deadly ninja family. She was, he decided, a special kind of human, even if she did make him do laundry.

* * *

**A/N:** Once again, credit goes to _Getting to Know You_ for inspiration for this one. April's early awkwardness with the Turtles was funny and sweet and is a lot of fun to read and write, but it doesn't take her long to recognize the "teenage boy" under the shell and start treating them like annoying-and-much-loved younger brothers. **  
**


	18. 17 Nightmare

**A/N1: **Just a quick apology- this chapter should've been posted before _Laundry_. Yes, there is an order, which may aid you in deciphering which character is "speaking" in each chapter if you're not sure. Rather than delete and re-post the chapter, resulting in excess inbox notes, I'll leave them as they've been posted. On with the show.

* * *

_~Nightmare~_

He didn't have nightmares often, after they returned from the diverse universes they'd been scattered to by the enemy, but when he did, he saw his brothers, and his friend, falling, one by one. The chills were the worst, as he would come awake in a cold sweat, staring and reaching out, as if he could grasp the images and hold on to the life forces even as they ebbed away with the dream. They died with honor, he reminded himself, forcing his lungs to take in deep gulps of air, to slow his racing heart. They _won_.

The knowledge that the other family's souls had found peace did little to alleviate the fear. _What if it came true?_ What if, one day, he walked out of the Lair and never returned? What if they thought he'd abandoned them? What if they lost him and the family fell apart? He wasn't a conceited Turtle, but he was well aware of their interdependence upon one another. He moved on silent feet, slipping to each door in turn. An empty bed; his heart stopped. Relief came with a hand on his shoulder and a puzzled smile. The nightmare was over. He was home.

* * *

**A/N2:** Most people are familiar with the 2k3 episode _Same as It Never Was._ It's one of the most famous, or infamous, episodes of all time, and almost wasn't aired because the writers feared it was too dark for their young audience. Thankfully, it made it to television, because it's one of the most intense, and well-written TMNT episodes ever produced, and it added a new level of depth to the show.

For those who aren't familiar, the Ultimate Ninja returns, seeking his revenge. Using a stolen magical Scepter, he sends the Turtles and Splinter into alternate realities. Donatello lands in a world where the alternate version of himself disappeared from his brothers' lives 30 years earlier. Casey and Splinter are dead, killed in the battle against Shredder. Karai is running a very grim world with an iron hand and April and the remaining brothers are leading the Resistance. In the end, with Don's help, they beat Karai, saving the world, but his brothers and April die in the final battle, just before Don is returned to his own reality.

Although the story is tragic, it struck me that they died as they lived, with honor. The idea of dying with honor is an intensely Japanese concept. For anyone interested in learning more about the Samurai code of honor, I highly recommend Stan Sakai's new illustrated version of the 47 Ronin.


	19. 19 Rescued

**Part 1 of 2**

_~Rescued~_

The house stood, abandoned now, but once a year he made the journey across the bridge, through the crumbling streets, to remember. He came to remember when it had been full of love and laughter and warmth, before the cancer, before the sharp burn of vodka chased the pain away, and his children with it. He came to remember her smile, her touch, her unending gratitude and her fierce loyalty.

He might have drowned himself in alcohol, if not for the meeting. Trudging along, one night, with her picture cupped in his hand, he was attacked. The rescuers appeared like wraiths, relieving the thugs of their nefarious notions effectively, but without undue violence. The one in purple had helped the shaken man up, handed him the tattered photograph, and made a bow. Then, they were gone.

The man had been a teacher once, a father. He saw in the unusual team a unique bond he'd nearly forgotten could exist. They were as alone as he was in the universe, yet they were united in purpose. That night, he remembered himself, the man he'd once been. His faith in community was restored, his hope reawakened. From above, she watched, and smiled.

* * *

**A/N: **Unless you're a 2k3 fan, you might not remember Don's friend, The Professor. He's a homeless man, with a big heart full of courage, and he embraces the Turtles unconditionally as friends. For that, I love him more than any other minor character.

For those who want to look him up on Youtube, he appears in the episodes: _Garbageman_, and _Michelangelo's Christmas Rescue._


	20. 20 Victory

~_Victory~_

Even after the change, he remembered her. The scent of the cherry blossom his Master tucked behind her ear… the softness of her fingers on the back of his neck. Riding on her shoulder, he was sure that all was right with the world, and that it always would be.

His chiefest regret, later, was that she was alone that night. He recognized the predatory nature of his Master's enemy, but then he didn't have the wit to fear for her, didn't understand the intricacies of the human psyche or the depths of jealousy and hatred. He didn't know that love, gone wrong, would kill. Later, when the opportunity came to fight for his Master, he remembered and threw himself into the battle, fiercely determined to win, to protect what he loved… and failed.

His past failures haunted him, in the evenings when meditation was hard to come by. The sadness and guilt stayed with him, returning in nightmares while his sons trained to fight the _tengu_ Shredder. His new form was stronger, but was it strong enough? When the victory was won, his Master's spirit smiled, well pleased, and finally avenged. He bowed. With the victory came peace.

* * *

**A/N**: I happen to love Splinter, and his story. I think that his early losses helped him recognize the precious nature of family, and were a big part of his motivation in the way he raised his sons.

In the 2k3 series, _The Ninja Tribunal_, the Turtles are kidnapped by the Ninja Tribunal, a group of four spirit creatures who are charged with the protection of relics left over from a time when a demon tried to take over the world. The demon's minions' attempt to revive their master makes it necessary for the TMNT and others to become Acolytes, specifically trained to defend the world from this new threat.

Splinter has recurring nightmares during this series, about Yoshi appearing, and being cut down by the demon, along with all four of his sons. The nightmare seems to play out in the final battle, but this time, the ending changes, and they are victorious. Yoshi's spirit stays long enough to convey his pride and approval in who Splinter became. It's one of the most bittersweet moments in the series.


	21. Remembrance

"_At the temple there is a poem called "Loss" carved into the stone. It has three words, but the poet has scratched them out. You cannot read loss, only feel it_."  
~Arthur Golden

**A/N:** I'm going out of order today, because the world has gone out of order for someone I love like a sister, an amazing person and a talented author.

I'm so sorry, Sarah. He lives on in you, and I know he was so very proud.

* * *

~_Remembrance~_

He never considered his own mortality, until a small hand curled around his, clinging, trusting, a small face gazing up at his own, looking to him for… well, everything.

He had known fear before, but he had not known that it could run so deep, twisting in his gut. He didn't know he would sit, awake, watching the four as they slept, piled together. What would happen to them when he was gone? What if he left them, like his master before him?

As the years passed, the fear receded. They were older. Capable. He taught them, watched them grow, in size, teamwork, and skill. When the time came, he knew, they would care for one another.

Reclining on the ledge, he felt the world moving away from him, but there was one more thing, one more task. His sons needed one more thing from him.

"_I know that you will take care of your brothers._"

They weren't ready, he knew. They never could be. He never could be. Leaving the world that contains your children is unthinkable, but then there is no choice. Grief and peace mingled. As his ancestors before him, he would live on through his children.

* * *

**A/N: **The episode referred to is the _Return to New York, Part 3._

Splinter is with the Turtles as they go after Shredder. They are at the top of the Foot tower, fighting, when Shredder makes to land a fatal blow on Michelangelo. Splinter leaps, bounces off Mikey's shell, knocking him out of the way, and blocks the strike, but is thrown backward out a window. Leonardo swings out on a rope and catches him. He lays his Sensei on a ledge and Splinter tells him to return to the battle. Leo says they can't do it without him, but Splinter insists, telling him he will lead his brothers well.

Later, after a search and reunion, Splinter reveals to his sons that without the Utrom intervention, he would not have survived his injuries.

I chose this episode for the tribute because it's the closest the TMNT came to losing their patriarch. Fiction is a poor reflection of real life, but it can be an acknowledgement of the best real things we have. Splinter could not be the amazing dad he is without the inspiration of real awesome dads, and he seemed like an appropriate representative for this piece.


	22. 21 Truth

_~Truth~_

He never lied to his Sensei, except when the truth would get his brothers into trouble.

His brother's jealousy took them down the tunnel that day. They ran smack into an angry sewer gator, and it was his skill that saved them. The pressure point Sensei had talked about worked, he was thrilled to find, even on such a formidable enemy. He was proud that he had saved them both, proud of his leadership skill. In the end, though, he didn't tell.

Sensei told him once that if he wanted to lead the team, it was his job to keep it intact. Sensei showed him a small clock, how the gears meshed inside, moving in perfect rhythm and harmony. He showed him the oil used to lubricate the gears, and explained that sand or dirt getting into the works would soon ruin the machinery.

He hadn't understood the lesson. It was his younger brother who would appreciate and understand the mechanical metaphor, but he obediently meditated upon the puzzle. It wasn't until Sensei asked about their day, and he saw the relief in his brother's eyes when he casually didn't mention almost dying, that he understood. Their oil was trust.

* * *

**A/N:** The story of the croc refers to an incident that happened when Raph and Leo were playing "Follow the Leader" in the sewers as youngsters. Raph led Leo down a tunnel where there was a giant gator. It attacked them, but Leo saved them by using a pressure point to knock out the animal. The story is told by Raph in _Tales of Leo_, in the first season of the 2k3 series.


	23. 22 Different

_~Different~_

Being different had advantages. As a Turtle, he had strength humans lacked and his shell… he knew it was impressive. He knew because his brothers' shells were each awesome in their own rugged, living way, the way a mountain is beautiful and intimidating at the same time. Though he'd never actually seen most of his, he knew it was just as unique.

They were the same, and different. None of the others seemed to feel the seething, constant, anger. He wasn't sure if the rage came from being too human, or too Turtle. Too different for the world above, and too much the same not to care when they ran away from him, screaming about aliens.

He was most comfortable as a ninja. Using his skills felt as natural as breathing, and when he was saving the day, whether he were Turtle or human, nothing else mattered. He was human enough to feel the pain of a boy whose mother was missing as deeply as his own need to find his father. Reuniting the family took ninja cunning and skill. Being a ninja meant being different, too. Sometimes he hated it, but other times... Well, sometimes being different was alright.

* * *

**A/N:** The episode referred to is _Lone Raph and Cub_.  
While Splinter is missing, Raphael fights with Leo (huge shock, I know) and goes out on his own for a bit. He runs into a little boy who is being chased by thugs. Raph intervenes, and discovers the kid's mom has been kidnapped. He tries to take the kid to the police station, but he's impressed with his spirit and ingenuity. He ends up helping the boy's mom get free (she never sees him) and reunites the child with his mom.


	24. 23 EMTs

_~EMTs~_

It was a sailor's ballad echoing through the tunnels, the tenor high and clear, that alerted him. Curious, he signaled to the others, and they diverted their course. The young man, when they found him, was in bad shape. He approached cautiously, ignoring the Leader's hissed warning, but the man greeted him like an old friend, obviously delusional. Closer, he could see that he was drunk with the pain, his leg twisted under a pile of collapsed tunnel wall.

The Leader cursed, but nodded. His brothers worked quickly to free him, while he applied the tourniquet, calling upon his limited knowledge of first aid and stifling his fear of failure. The man talked to them freely, assuming they were a hallucination brought on by the pain. He passed out somewhere half way to the hospital.

Haunted by a new awareness of his and his brothers' vulnerability, he relayed his fears to their father, who pondered, and then insisted they all learn emergency medicine. His brothers benefited more often than he would've liked from the lessons, but years later, when he heard a song echoing in the tunnels and spied a sewer worker with a limp, he breathed a silent thanks.

* * *

**A/N**: No episode reference this time, just my take on Don's tendency toward overthinking every situation, which leads, more often than not, to benefit for his family. :)  
Many thanks to FairDrea and MelodyWinters for taking the time to beta. :)


	25. 24 Alarm

~_Alarm~_

He came awake in an instant. Ninjas slept lightly, and with a lifetime of horror-movie watching under his belt, he knew those who slept too soundly died with the cackle of the psycho in their ears. Relieved to find Jason had passed over them this midnight, he scanned the room in search of the disturbance.

A tiny brown flutter, and his weapons were in his hands, their weight reassuring, smooth wood familiar against his palms. He stalked without a sound, until he spotted the intruder and grinned, tucking his weapons away. Beady black eyes stared, confused, at the foreign brick and mortar, longing for softer skies to escape into.

An orange blur, and the kitten objected loudly to the loss of its prey. He shook his head at his wayward pet, and examined the fragile treasure. No blood, nothing out of place. He made his way out to the nearest exit. He could still feel the frantic heartbeat against his fingers and the brush of feathers after it disappeared into the dawning sky. He watched it vanish, and made a mental note to notify his brother. The cat had turned out to be the best security system test they'd found.


	26. 25 Meeting

**Part 2 of 2**

_~Meeting~  
_

It was the man's voice that drew him at first. The mellow, confident tone that carried, winding its way through the junk cars and piles of refuse, seemed so out of place. He was a natural speaker, a teacher, in his element while holding court, conveying the mysteries and wonder of a limitless universe to eager minds.

He came often after that, to hear the voice, remembering his training, of course, and his father's warnings. Humans were dangerous creatures, and he was a ninja. Remaining unseen was a way of life. One night, the barrel fire burned low. The lecture had reached its conclusion, and all was still. Moving to rejoin his brothers where they waited, not far off, his foot nudged a can and, to his horror, it bounced down the pile, landing at the man's feet.

The man smiled without looking up, and spoke softly, almost to himself, of a woman he'd once loved, and a debt he owed to four mysterious rescuers. He spoke of friendship and community. The Turtle hesitated, cautious. Trust was a rare and precious commodity, but, so were friendship and acceptance. Slowly, he stepped out, into the light, to greet his new friend.

* * *

**A/N:** After seeing the episode, _Garbageman_, I often wondered how Don came to be friends with The Professor. He's so casual about the friendship, and the guys walk openly among the little homeless community... Yes, they're homeless, and hardly a threat, but still, that ingrained "must not be seen" thing runs deep. I figured the friendship had to start somewhere.

**A/N PS: ** For some ungodly reason, doesn't show crossovers in the main search, so if you'd like to see a short bit of humorous crossover between the TMNT and Rise of the Guardians, you'll have to go to my profile and look up _The Easter Ninja._


	27. 26 Delicate

_~Delicate~_

"Oh," she said, touching his arm, "is that not the most gorgeous orchid?"

He nodded, pretending not to notice how comfortable she had become with him, with all of them, over the few months since they'd met. He had long accepted that their differences would keep them separate, apart from any contact with humans, but the way her life's path had intersected with theirs could be nothing but Fate.

Her fingers brushed the fragile purple blossom, wonder showing in her green eyes. He watched her examining the flower. He had never really considered what it would be like to have a daughter, until she came into their lives. He loved his sons, but she brought a fresh essence into their collective existence, something as rare and lovely as the orchid.

She asked how he'd gotten such a delicate plant to thrive, and even bloom, in the darkness of the tunnels. He showed her the lamp that his genius son had installed behind the brick so cleverly, so that the light appeared to shine from the wall itself. She nodded, understanding his pride. Her hand landed on his shoulder, warm, gentle, the connection both delicate and strong, and he smiled, content.

* * *

**A/N:** Although the drabbles are meant to be "narrative"- without dialogue, in this one the first line itself was the writing prompt, so I left it in.

Sorry for the delay in updating. Splinter was being stubborn for some reason!


End file.
